The Prince and The Legend
by HopelessCandy
Summary: A torn prince who doesn't know what to do about his emotions. A known legend that hates his expectations and wants love instead. Yaoi and rated Mature. ZukoxAang
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prince and The Legend

Rating: This is rated Mature . ZukoxAang Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I wish that I did, but alas, I do not. Please don't sue?

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like man-on-man action. This is my first stab at fanfiction of any sort. No flames please? Thank you! Enjoy!

Okay, so I'm trying pretty hard to create a story around the episodes of "Avatar, The Last Airbender." I might have a later chapter be a prologue into this one, but I don't think that I will need one. Any comments, messages or any feedback is greatly appreciated. As I mentioned before, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I found it pretty fun.

Oh, also, the Blue Spirit Zuko, if you didn't know already. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Prince had no idea what to think about when he heard that Zhao was looking for the Avatar except that he had to capture him first. The Avatar is now a part of his life, and the way Zuko saw things, the only part that mattered in his destiny. He needs that one boy to restore his honor, his pride, his life. Until then, he would live in despair, in a constant wave of unfocused emotions and hormonal imbalance. He knew that there were things that he could do to relieve his pain, but he had a one track mind. The Avatar was his goal.

He accepted the fact that Zhao would be able to find and capture the Avatar before he could because of all of the resources the newly promoted Admiral had. Zuko then came up with a plan to capture the Avatar from the Fire Nation. He found his Blue Spirit wardrobe, set off his ship onto a smaller one and headed for the Fire Nation Base.

It was nightfall by the time he arrived. He waited in silence in the forest in front of the base. He saw a cart with nothing underneath it heading on base. He saw an opening, took the first chance he could and set off. The next 10 minutes were a blur. When Zuko could think, he had Aang in between his arms with his two swords touching Aang's neck.

"Open the gate..." Zhao said angerly. Zuko began to walk backwards slowly with the Avatar still between his blades. As they kept moving backwards, Zuko began to notice how grown up the boy had seemed since the first time they met. He had broader shoulders and a taller body. The Blue Spirit moved him back a little further and felt something surge through his spine, and he stopped. He had Aang's round butt pushed close to him. Zuko sighed a passionate sigh, and let his guard down for just a split second.

A loud 'PING!' echoed.

The Blue Spirit, knocked out because of an arrow straight to the face, dreamed up something he never could have imagined. He was in a room with the Avatar. He was sitting on the bed across from him, feeling at ease with everything.

"Are you alright, Zu-zu," the Avatar asked. Zuko reached up to touch his mask, only to discover that his face was exposed. The point of the Blue Spirit was his way to do what he felt like in the world. Now that he didn't have the mask, he was didn't know how to feel. He was shocked. Both that he was with the Avatar, not wanting to take him as a prisoner, and that Aang had just called him 'Zu-zu'.

"What did you say," Zuko questioned. He got up from the bed and backed into a corner.

"You don't look so well. Maybe we should cuddle." The Avatar blushed, and Zuko's jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He just looked at Aang, stunned. "Come to bed, Zu-zu. I promise that I won't bite...too hard."

As Zuko began to walk towards the door, Aang jumped up and bit into Zuko's neck. It wasn't enough to put Zuko in pain, but it did stir something else inside Zuko. He felt an instant attraction to this little legend that stood, arms wrapped around his waist, teeth grinding into his neck. Shivers went down his neck, and Aang knew what was going to happen next.

"C'mon Zuko. Let's lay down."

Aang began to take off his clothes, revealing wonderful baby blue tattoos that he had been given by the Air Nomads when he was younger. Zuko felt a twinge in his pants and began to disrobe quickly. He walked towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. Aang's pants were the next thing to come off, only to be replaced by the blankets on the bed. Zuko got under the sheets, removed his drawers and began to touch the naked body of Aang, the last Airbender. Zuko could feel Aang's heartbeat as his warm hands stroked his pale flesh. Aang moved his face closer and closer to Zuko's and their lips locked in a powerful embrace. Saliva was shared between the two and hormones began to take full control of both boys.

Zuko shoved himself on top of the Avatar, dominating and calling all the shots. Aang laid back and let the Fire Lord's son do his thing. Zuko shuffled his hands all over Aang's body. He didn't know what had come over him. There were too many things he felt wrong with the picture, but he didn't care. He shut his eyes, and grabbed Aang where no one had bothered to touch him before. Aang panted and shook as Zuko lifted his legs and began to rub his shaft.

"This is it! Here I go," Aang said loudly. Their bodies trembled, and Zuko awoke in haze.

He saw rays of sunshine and the tops of trees all around. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw Aang.

"You know what the worst part about being born over 100 years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon." Aang sat, contemplative. His expression then turned to a smirk. "The two of us we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the fire nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?"

Aang looked to Zuko with a true sincerity. Zuko remembered what had just happened in his dream, but he also remembered his drive to catch the Avatar. Zuko jumped up and shot out a fist full of fire in Aang's direction. The Avatar evaded his flame, jumped to the sky and took to the tree branches, going from one to another until he was out of Zuko's sight. Zuko stood, stunned just as he was in his dream. He closed his eyes, and remembered the twinge he felt when Aang bit him.

'_What is going on with me?_' Zuko kept asking himself as he picked up his mask, changed back to his fire nation robes and began to walk back to his ship.

'_Do I like the Avatar? Why would I dream something like that unless I did?_'

Zuko returned to his ship where he was greeted by his uncle, playing his musical instrument.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko," Iroh asked, "You missed music night. Lieutenant Ji sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed," Zuko said sternly, "No disturbances."

Zuko reached up and grabbed his head in hopes that his dream would leave his mind. The battle within himself only began to worsen as thoughts of his dream began to shake his spine. Shivers went down to his manhood and shocked it to life.

As he made it to his room, minutes after he boarded the ship, he took off all of his clothes and jumped into bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about the Avatar's facial expression as he kissed the young airbender. He looked to his right, saw the fire nation emblem and turned completely to his left.

'_Could I really be friends with the Avatar? What is this feeling that I have for him...? Am...am I...am I in love with him?_' Zuko shut his eyes, hoping that if he was to dream right then, he would want it to be a continuance of his previous dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prince and The Legend

Rating: This is rated Mature. ZukoxAang Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am not making any money off of this story. I'm just having a ton of fun writing it.

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like man-on-man action.

Yeah, I'm still trying pretty hard to create a story around the episodes of 'Avatar, The Last Airbender'. Any comments, messages or any feedback is greatly appreciated. Readers are the best.

Aang laid his body out on Appa's tail as he returned from his remedy seeking adventure. The thought that Zuko, masked as the Blue Spirit, saved him from Zhao was too much to take in. Confusion brought the Avatar to want to rest.

"Aang...How was your trip? Did you make any new friends," Sokka asked, as the frozen toad in his mouth begin to warm. Sokka and Katara laid in their sleeping bags, sucking on frozen toads to rid their sickness.

"No...I don't think I did," Aang quietly said as he turned onto his side to sleep and proceeded to fall into his dream state.

His dream opened with Aang standing in front of a metal door surrounded by flames. An emblem on the door let the Avatar know that there was someone of royal blood inside. Aang moved close to the door with his glider in hand, took in a deep breath, bent the air and broke the hinges on the door, knocking it clear into the other room.

"Meet your maker Fire Lord Oza--"

Mid-sentence, Aang stopped. He saw something that he never expected to see in a million years.

"Aang...Aang! Wake up! We've got to get going!" The little Airbender was interrupted by the sound of Katara's voice. Did he just see what he thought? No. He put the thought to the back of his mind.

"We have got to keep moving if we are ever going to teach you waterbending," Sokka muttered, "I still can't believe that the cure for our fevers were those frogs! BLEH!!"

"Yeah...that was pretty disgusting," Katara said with a sour expression on her face.

Aang was lost. He couldn't put the image to the back of his mind. When he could take his eyes out of his dream, he said, "Let's get going then!" The gang jumped on top of Appa's back and were off.

Hours later, they decided to stop to clean up in a river. Sokka immediately stripped down to his underwear and began to scrub the filth that covered his skin. Katara was waterbending water towards her and used it to clean off Appa. Momo jumped underneath the water and tried to grab the water that was being bent on Appa. Katara sprayed him, and Momo flew off. The gang laughed and set up camp around the river. As soon as Aang's tent was up, he ran inside to fall right back to sleep.

"What's the matter, Aang? Don't you want to play in the river," Sokka yelled.

Aang responded with a 'good night', laid on the ground and was out in an instant.

The Avatar drifted into his dreams again. He stood in front of the metal door once again, knocked it down and repeated, "meet your maker Fire Lord Oza--" Aang was stunned. This wasn't the Fire Lord's throne room, it was Prince Zuko's bedroom! Zuko was on the bed naked, with a rose in hand, smiling as Aang stood paralyzed.

"I've been waiting for you," Zuko's raspy voice whispered, "Come lay with me."

Aang dropped his glider and walked right on over to Zuko. Zuko smiled a sweet grin, and motioned for Aang to strip. Aang didn't know what came over him. He had no control in this dream. His arms peeled his clothing from his body in an instant. Aang jumped into the bed and cuddled right into Zuko's arms. Zuko, sensing that Aang was feeling a little cold, warmed his hands and touched Aang all over.

"That feels hot," Aang said, passionately. He jumped on Zuko's spread out naked body. Aang's rear on top of Zuko's lap led Zuko to start groaning. Aang dropped his front half and reached towards Zuko's lips. Their embrace was phenomenal. Aang could feel the warmth from Zuko, and he wanted more. The Avatar pulled the blankets over his head and dropped his mouth to his Zuko's groin.

"YES! Your bending skills isn't the only thing about you that is legendary! Keep...sucking...faster..."

Aang quickened his pace, and Zuko howled to the moon as he hit his climax. Before Aang could get a taste of Zuko's juice, he awoke from being bit by Momo. Aang had Momo's tail in his mouth and was sucking profusely on it.

"Umm...Aang," Sokka questioned, "Are you feeling okay?" Aang spit out Momo's tail and rubbed his eyes. It was morning.

"Was I asleep all day and all night?"

"Yeah, we were a bit worried about you, but you looked very happy, excited even, to be asleep," Katara chimed, "Did you have any good dreams?"

With that, Aang smirked, stood up and stretched his limbs. "Just one," he said.

This will probably have only 9 or 10 chapters. I think that should do it. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Prince and The Legend

Rating: This chapter is rated General, actually. Next chapter, I'll get back into the Mature category. ZukoxAang Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am not making any money off of this story. I'm just having a ton of fun writing it. This is fun.

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like man-on-man action, but you should read if you like a fanfic that follows the television show as much as it can.

Yeah, I'm still trying pretty hard to create a story around the episodes of 'Avatar, The Last Airbender'. Any comments, messages or any feedback is greatly appreciated. Readers are the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't think of Zuko like that_, Aang thought. _A boy avatar has **NEVER **liked another boy like that before. Why would I even dream up something like that? Is there something wrong with me?_

Aang sat, asking himself all of these questions, fighting with what is right and what is wrong in his head. He looked to his left to see Sokka and Momo, sitting in boredom underneath the midday sun. They looked more bored than Aang had ever seen them before. He looked to his right and saw Katara. He could see her beauty, so natural and serene. She looked back at him and smiled a great big grin.

_Forget those dreams. They mean nothing. Katara is my true love. She...she was meant for me. _Aang had finally made a decision about what was to be done about his dreams. He nodded his head, and returned the grin. He would erase his dreams from his mind and love Katara unconditionally forever. Aang decided that he needed something to give to Katara to show his love for her. _I've got it! I'll make her a new necklace!!_

About half an hour passed and a green fish jumped out of the river next to the team's tent.

"Look," Katara said as she stood up and pointed towards a fish jumping out of the water. Sokka rose with excitement, and began to assess in his mind how he was going to capture the jumping fish.

"He's taunting us," Sokka said, "You are so going to be dinner!" Perhaps the heat had gotten to him or his natural nonsensical self got the best of him, but he proceeded to attempt to capture the fish. He grabbed his fishing rod, but couldn't find the fishing line. "Hey, where is the fishing line?"

"I didn't think you would need it, Sokka," Aang smiled and lifted his creation. He had turned the fishing line into a beautiful necklace.

"Aah! It's all tangled!"

"Not tangled, woven," the last airbender said with a smile. Turning to Katara, he said, "I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one..." He smiled from ear to ear and held the necklace in front of his face.

"Thanks, Aang. I love it." Katara seemed like she liked it, but Aang could feel her disappointment.

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you could go into the jewelry making business," Sokka sighed.

"Well, I don't see why I can't do both," Aang said, nonchalantly. Despite the fact that he knew, Katara didn't like him right now, he knew that there could be something that he could do to get her onto his side. _There is no way that I can like Zuko in that way. Katara will like me. She has to._

"Stop taunting me!" With that, Sokka jumped in the water to try to catch the mischievous fish.

"So, how do I look?" Katara struck a pose to show off her new accessory.

"You mean all of you, or just your neck?" Aang's body stood to full attention. "I mean, they both look great." _I like this girl. She is everything great._

"Smoochie, smoochie. Someone's in love," Sokka said as the fish he had been trying to capture eluded him once again.

"I...well..." Aang spoke nervously.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang is just a good friend, a sweet little guy, just like Momo."

"Thanks..." Aang muttered in defeat.

Moments later, a man in the forest near their small camp was being attacked by a wild platypus-bear. Aang was gearing up to aide the man when Appa came behind the animal and roared ferociously. The bear hybrid stood on chills and ran off, leaving an egg behind. Aang and the gang stood around as the man being attacked told them about a fascinating fortuneteller named Aunt Wu. The man left, and the gang decided that she would be worth meeting.

The crew sat in a row, waiting their turns to have their fortune's read in Aunt Wu's shop. Katara went first, so Aang decided to leave and listen in. He put his ear as close to the door as he could, and could hear part of Aunt Wu's reading.

"So, do you see anything interesting in my love line," Katara asked.

Aunt Wu replied, "I see a great romance for you. The man you're going to marry."

"Tell me more!!"

"I can see that he's a very powerful bender." Aang had heard all that he had to. He removed himself from the door, and sat next to Sokka full of glee.

Aang was next to have his fortune read. "You, there, come with me." Once in the other room, Aunt Wu began, "This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one." Aang chose the first one he saw. "Now throw it in the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bones, and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny.

The bone cracked and exploded, causing the room to fill with smoke and the fire to grow. "Your destiny, this is incredible, you will be involved in a great battle. An awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle who's outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!"

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that already. But did it say anything about a girl."

"A girl? You want to know about a love?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything."

Aang turned his head, and looked into the fire. _No girl? No love? Will I ever find love?_ Aang sighed, defeated again.

"Oh, look! I must have missed something," Aunt Wu said as she lifted one of the bones. "Right here, it says, 'Trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.'"

"Really? Thank you, Aunt Wu." Aang jumped up with excitement, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Katara wasn't what his heart wanted. It wanted Zuko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sure hope that you liked it. Thank you for the reviews and feedback!


End file.
